Lydia's Adventure
by nuuial
Summary: While leaving Brighton with Mr. Wickham, Lydia Bennet gets a chance to have second thoughts.


Lydia's Adventure (Second Thoughts)

They were barely an hour beyond Brighton when Mr. Wickham had the carriage settle at an inn for a short rest. Lydia, of course, demanded to stay in the carriage. Dear Wickie promised he would only be a quarter of an hour- just enough time to refresh himself for the long journey to Scotland. What a good joke! She, the youngest Bennet, the first to marry and to such a handsome officer! Lydia laughed when she thought of the look to be on dear Harriet Forster's face when she read her note in the morning. She would think the whole thing rather grand! Of course, her crusty old husband, Colonel Forster, would probably come after them, but it would be no matter. They would be far enough ahead that they would be married in Gretna Green before anyone caught up. What a jolly good time they would have!

Well, hopefully they would be gone. Lydia leaned her head out the carriage window and squinted back down the road. She could almost see the lights of Brighton. They had not gotten very far at all! When Lydia agreed to elope, the best part was the unexpected, spontaneous aspect of the adventure. However, she was beginning to appreciate at least a little planning. It was very dark that night, with barely a half moon, which was waning- meaning further nights would be darker still. The carriage could not travel very far at all which so little illumination of the roads. The roads! They were still a bit muddy from the heavy rain the previous day, making travel that much slower. Why did they have to leave right away? A few days planning and leaving a fortnight later would make their progress that much swifter. No, Mr. Wickham planned this all very ill and Lydia was not having as much fun as she thought she would.

In fact, Lydia felt she could have walked the distance they travelled in the same amount of time- Lizzy could have done so in even less time. Lizzy! She and Uncle and Aunt Gardiner were on their tour of the Peaks. Any news of her elopement wouldn't reach them for some time. Lydia's fantasies of her sister's face green with envy for having lost her one time favourite was shattered. Lizzy would not even be able to run off on one of her long walks to work off her jealousy. She might even be worried! Oh poor Lizzy!

Where was Wickie? It had nearly been half an hour and he was still not back. Perhaps she should get a drink herself. Mrs. Long's nieces had occasionally gone to the inn at Meryton in the evening and said it was a rather lively place. She could do with a bit of cheering up! Lydia opened the carriage door, determined to go look for Wickham and get him to buy her a drink. Maybe even some gin! What a good joke! When she reached out her hand, no one was there to help her alight. Lydia huffed in irritation. She was a gentleman's daughter! She should be awarded the proper respect, not left to hop out of such a high carriage! Lydia managed to get herself down safely, and just barely avoided stepping in what appeared to be a large pile of horse dung. Lydia eeked and lifted her skirts to avoid getting them dirty and slugged her way through what she hoped was all mud until she stood in the doorway of the post inn.

Why, there was no one to take her coat! What sort of place was this! Granted, they must be busy, judging by the amount of noise that reached her. Lydia walked slowly across the threshold and scraped the mud off her boots before going down the hall and peeking into the main room. It took a few minutes to spot Wickham from where she stood and she stopped short of joining him when she noticed the sort of men that stood between her and her handsome officer. Well, upon renewed inspection, not so handsome now. The amount of light present in the inn allowed Lydia to notice the unkemptness of his person. His clothes were ruffled and seemingly dirty in the firelight. His hair was stringy looking- a clear contradiction to the light, fluffy locks she had so admired in the past- she had to suppose he hadn't washed it in some time. His hat and greatcoat clearly covered many sins! She watched as he ran a hand back through his hair and then over the patchy stubble covering his face. Lord, he couldn't even grow a full beard! He drained down the last of a large mug of beer and then raised his hand in the air to signal a barmaid. Maybe he was leaving at last! But the barmaid brought with her another mug of beer and a plate of hot food. Lydia fumed! He was making her wait in the cold carriage while he ate without even asking if she would like something as well!

The barmaid didn't leave once she laid down his plate; instead she sat next to him and began running her fingers across his shoulders and over his chest. Lydia stamped her foot in anger, but no one noticed. In fact, Wickham turned towards the bar maid and began stroking her in turn. Lydia flushed, both in anger and embarrassment, as the man she so admired began kissing the girl indecently. Lydia had allowed Wickham to kiss her lips, and once, that delightful place behind her ear, but this woman, he was pressing his lips all down her neck and he was even licking the tops of her breasts. He had never tried anything like that with her, granted she wouldn't have allowed it, at least not so publically. Look! His hand was underneath her dress! Whatever was that man doing? He preferred that dirty, fat trollop! Lydia was so mad, she could spit! Well, if he'd rather have the slattern, then he was getting his wish. Lydia turned on her heel and stomped back to the carriage (well, she shifted carefully through the mud, but she did exhibit her anger on the floor down the hall). This was no adventure at all!

Mr. Wickham didn't deserve her! In fact, back in Brighton, all the officers were in love with her! Several were of higher rank and, though not as handsome or charming as Wickham, seemed entirely more sincere. Whatever had she been thinking? Wickham was entirely useless. In fact, Lizzy seemed to think so as well! Lydia now remembered how cold Lizzy had treated him before the regiment left for Brighton. Lydia should have followed suit! In fact, Lizzy was hardly ever wrong about who was worthy of attention. She must have discovered just how dissolute Mr. Wickham actually was, despite his manners. Lydia had thought she would have been jealous, but now she realized her sister would be heartbroken that Lydia had run off with such a man! Lydia knew that Jane would worry, but be happy for her. Mary would sermonize, and espouse on the evils of elopement. Kitty would think it all a grand adventure and wish she had thought of it first. Lizzy would be angry, but only because she was worried about the sort of future she would have as Mrs. Wickham- a husband that was unkempt and unfaithful. Lydia sighed and alerted the driver. He grumbled but was convinced to return to Brighton. A few minutes later, they were moving and Lydia was able to relax back into her seat. Glancing at the bench across from her, she laughed aloud as she saw Wickham's trunk. Opening it up, she found the few clothes he brought, as well as a few pounds stuffed between the pages of a lewd book. Lydia tossed the book back in his trunk after she had removed the notes and smiled to herself. Mr. Wickham would regret what he had done!

The carriage arrived back in Brighton while it was still dark and Lydia made the driver stop a few blocks from the Forster's residence. She managed to sneak back in without anyone seeing her and was never more content than when nestled back in her bed; her note to Harriet safely burnt in her fire. She was determined to forget about stupid old Wickham and the first place to start was to find herself a new beau. Perhaps she should pay Captain Thornton some attention at the next ball. After all, he was the second son of a Baron, and would be a much finer catch than son of a steward like Wickham- practically a servant's son! Captain Thornton, even if he was not so handsome as Wickham, at least seemed to better fill out his breeches.

* * *

Several weeks later, Lydia arrived back at Longbourn, in a new gown purchased with the funds purloined from Mr. Wickham, with full expectation of regaling her sister's with tales of her numerous handsome suitors in Brighton. She was very surprised, however, upon entering the drawing room, to find Lizzy and Mr. Darcy in close quarters on the sofa.

They didn't seem to notice her, so she left the room, stomped down the hall and entered the room again loudly. This time, Lizzy was alone on the couch, attending to a sampler and Mr. Darcy was leaning on the mantle, seemingly focused in the portrait above. Whatever was going on? Why was stuffy old Mr. Darcy here? Ignoring him, she plopped down next to Lizzy on the sofa and let out a tired sigh.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so glad to be home for I missed you and the rest of my sisters most dreadfully! I wish you had come to Brighton with me, what fun we could have had! There were balls and dinner parties nearly every night! And during the day, Harriet and I even went sea bathing! Oh you would have loved the sea bathing! Maybe we can convince Papa to take us all next year! We could have a jolly good time! Oh, how was your trip to the Lakes? Oh right, you only went as far as the Peaks. I am sure you liked that just as well, what with all the garden tours. Did you have a nice time? Certainly there were no parties or balls to be had, but probably enough pretty walks to satisfy even you!"

Lizzy smiled, but kept her eyes focused on her sampler, "I am pleased you enjoyed yourself in Brighton, Lydia. Indeed, I had a fine time touring the Peaks with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner. It was while we were visiting Lambton that I was reacquainted with Mr. Darcy,"

Here, Lydia looked up at Mr. Darcy, having almost forgotten he was still in the room. She looked at him quizzically; he seemed the same as ever, if a little flustered. In fact, his manner reminded her of Captain Thornton after she had said something particularly forward. Lydia blinked and looked back at Lizzy's pink cheeks, before quickly making her excuses to refresh herself upstairs and fled the room.

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy! Whenever did that happen? Hadn't she been angry at his pride and rudeness when he was at Netherfield last autumn? What of his sins against Mr. Wickham? Well, maybe, those were well deserved. Lizzy seemed to think they were nothing now, in light of the coldness of her last meeting with Wickham and the obvious warmth of her current meeting with the illustrious Mr. Darcy. Wait, hadn't Mr. Darcy slighted Lizzy at an assembly and proclaim her only tolerable? Lydia ran all this through her mind along with what else she knew of her sister and the man from Derbyshire before laughing aloud. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy! It was like a novel! It must have been love at first sight and they tried to deny it by acting the complete opposite! And they did dance together at Mr. Bingley's ball. They had looked very well together indeed. Lydia smiled again, remembering the closeness of the couple when she had entered the drawing room. Perhaps they had been kissing!

Imagine, stuffy old Mr. Darcy doing something as impulsive as kissing in a public room! Lizzy did very well! He was a handsome gentleman, if a little too serious, and very rich as well! He was far better than silly old Wickham. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy! What a good joke!

'Once they are married,' Lydia decided, 'I shall make them take me to Town. Then I can meet a fine gentleman like Mr. Darcy. Perhaps, if I'm lucky, he shall be nearly as handsome, and show off his fine physique to its best advantage in a red coat! And he would have to be a little livelier, though if Lizzy didn't object to such a stern man, perhaps such men were not so bad after all. Mr. Darcy did seem to have passions after all. Lydia sat next to her bedroom window and saw that the couple had quit the house and were strolling arm in arm about the garden towards the woods. Lydia switched windows as they passed out of her view and watched as the couple paused and Mr. Darcy reached up with one hand and gently stroked Lizzy's cheek. Lydia sighed as she witnessed the genuine look of affection that passed between them. If only she could be so lucky! As fun as Wickham had been, there had been no such tenderness and respect. She had done well leaving Mr. Wickham behind. She certainly could do much better!

The couple in the garden had turned to face each other and were nearly in each other's arms. Oh Lizzy and Mr. Darcy! The only way to make this more romantic would be a glowing sunset followed by a passionate kiss. On this matter, Lydia was only partially disappointed, for a few minutes later it was still mid afternoon and the sun was shining bright.


End file.
